La gran pregunta
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Tras años de relación el momento de la pregunta más importante ha llegado y Arthur está listo para pedir su mano, pero a último minuto su propia lengua le falla. ¿Habrá forma de que pueda recuperar a su novio después del fatal error?


¡Hola! Espero que les guste, esto surgió mientras pensaba en cómo sería la mejor propuesta matrimonial entre ellos, pero se me terminó ocurriendo la peor. Como dato curioso, me la pasé escuchando _Marry you_ de Bruno Mars mientras escribía y editaba.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

La gente del salón probaba los aperitivos que habían sido cuidadosamente preparados para el momento previo a la celebración. En un rato sucedería, todos estaban seguros de ello, era algo que daban por sentado. Desde su lugar de vigilante en la ventana, Alfred tragaba porción tras porción de la bandeja de diminutas salchichas. Algo llamó su atención y de inmediato se puso de pie, soltando la comida presurosamente.

—¡Ahí vienen! —gritó a los demás invitados.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Gilbert con total sorpresa—. ¿No es demasiado pronto para que estén de vuelta? —preguntó a Antonio.

El aludido corrió hasta la ventana junto a Alfred y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de desconcierto.

—Están empapados... Algo anda mal —informó.

—En ese caso, ¡cambio de plantes! —anunció Gilbert— ¡Nadie diga ni una palabra, actúen como si nada!

Era algo difícil de conseguir, puesto que estaban allí para recibir a la pareja y nada más. Los invitados intercambiaron miradas e hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por seguir las indicaciones de Gilbert: permanecieron en sus lugares sin hacer alboroto. Podían oírse los gritos provenientes de afuera que, junto con las pisadas, se acercaban cada vez más. Antonio acudió veloz a la puerta por la que estaban por ingresar, casi al instante fue abierta de un empujón por Francis, quien se topó de frente con su amigo. Soltó un sonoro bufido y lo hizo a un lado con el brazo, sin dedicarle una sola palabra. Comenzó a cruzar el salón con el enojo impreso en sus facciones y una inconfundible sombra de tristeza en la mirada. De su ropa chorreaba agua, de pies a cabeza estaba completamente mojado y su peinado arruinado. Detrás suyo corrió Arthur, esforzándose por tomar aire, igualmente empapado.

—Francis, ¿puedes escucharme al menos? —dijo con las pocas energías que le quedaban. Su novio detuvo la marcha en seco y se giró, echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, a las caras familiares que ahora conforman un público que no había previsto, luego la fijó en Arthur y esperó a que hablara. Éste respiró profundamente—. ¿Podrías por favor casarte conmigo? —preguntó por quinta vez en la noche.

Sin más, Francis se largó a llorar con angustia y acto seguido comenzó a correr hacia la salida principal del salón, todos en su camino se hicieron a un lado.

—¿Cuántas veces debo que decirte que lo siento? —gritó Arthur a la vez que retomó la carrera detrás de su amado—. ¡Francis! ¡Cásate conmigo, no seas tan dramático!

—¡No lo haré! —respondió entre lágrimas, alejándose por el jardín que daba con el estacionamiento—. ¡Jamás me casaré contigo, no quiero verte nunca más!

Tanto Gilbert como Antonio fueron detrás de la pareja. Los invitados se asomaron por puertas y ventanas para no perder detalle de lo que sucedía, tenía que ser algo grave para que Arthur fuera tan desesperado a las corridas tras su novio y no parara de rogar; Ivan se había hecho lugar en primera fila, Roderich negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba algo acerca de la falta de clase de algunas personas, Feliciano estrujaba el firme brazo de Ludwig ante el prospecto de que eventualmente no habría boda.

Arthur detuvo su marcha, estaba exhausto, permitió que en cambio Gilbert fuera tras Francis, sin embargo detuvo a Antonio allí mismo. El francés se había refugiado dentro de su auto para ocultar las lágrimas, la puerta del conductor se abrió y su amigo apareció a su lado. Todavía estaba atónito por los acontecimientos.

—¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? —cuestionó.

Como única respuesta Francis soltó un quejido cargado de tristeza. A los pocos segundos levantó el rostro de entre sus manos y le pasó las llaves del auto.

—Sólo enciende el motor y conduce lejos de aquí.

De vuelta en el salón Arthur era interrogado por numerosas personas, pero a todos respondía con evasivas. Tragó un vaso lleno de agua, luego tomó una botella de vino blanco entre sus manos pero se arrepintió, lo mejor en ese momento era estar sobrio. Finalmente se sentó en la silla más cercana y vio por uno de los coquetos ventanales el auto de Francis que se alejaba del lugar. Delante suyo se plantó Antonio con una silla propia y cara de pocos amigos.

—Será mejor que empieces a hablar, Kirkland.

—Todo salió mal —bufó éste último—. Pésimo, terrible. Me gasto una fortuna en este salón y en el bote, ¡y luego lo echo todo a perder!

—Sí, sí—interrumpió Alfred que, como muchos otros, se había arrimado a escuchar—. Pero ya dinos qué fue lo que hiciste mal.

Pasó una mano por su rostro y soltó un suspiro.

—Bien, estábamos en el bote... —comenzó a relatar.

En efecto, Francis había sido conducido hasta esa edificación con la promesa de una cena romántica, había entrado por el mismo salón que ahora ocupaban Arthur y compañía, era el único camino por el que podían llegar hasta el lago de la parte trasera. Cuando ambos estuvieron alejados Antonio y Gilbert habían llegado junto con el servicio de comida contratado para acomodar el lugar lo más veloz posible, al poco tiempo arribó Alfred con una camioneta cargada de personas, poco después el resto de los invitados. Previo a la cena, Arthur le había informado, los esperaba un bote en el que podían pasear y contemplar el cielo nocturno. Su novio, siendo el romántico incurable que era, había aceptado encantado. Si bien el tamaño era pequeño era suficiente para que cupieran tres personas, por lo que para ellos dos el espacio había sido más que suficiente.

—Él se había creído todo el cuento del paseo romántico y ni idea tenía de lo que le esperaba en el salón. Se suponía que le preguntaría, él diría que sí, después vendríamos a celebrar aquí con todos y seríamos felices por siempre.

Tras alejarse lo suficiente de la orilla con el bote pasaron los primeros instantes uno en brazos del otro con la vista puesta en el cielo.

—Estábamos en medio del lago, la luna y estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas, el momento era el indicado, no iba a haber uno mejor que ese. Me puse de rodillas en el espacio que tenía libre, saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta la caja con el anillo y la abrí frente a sus ojos. Su expresión no tenía precio. Le dije exactamente cuánto lo amaba, tal como lo había estado practicando. Se suponía que al terminar le diría: "¿Te casarías conmigo, Francis?" Él sabía que esa parte iba a llegar en cuanto vio el anillo... pero en lugar de ello... —Arthur se detuvo, cerró los ojos y con una mano se rascó la cabellera frenéticamente—. Dije otro nombre, no el suyo.

A ese nombre ajeno le siguió el espanto de Francis, luego el intento de explicación de Arthur, por último el rechazo. En seguida Francis le ordenó llevar el bote de vuelta a la orilla, pero no lo escuchaba sino que continuaba con sus disculpas y aclaraciones para hacerle entender que había sido un error, por lo que él manipuló los remos por su propia cuenta y empezó a hacerlo mover. Su furia incrementaba con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su novio, que no paraba de repetir la dichosa pregunta, entonces soltó los remos y lo empujó fuera del bote. A último momento se percató de que Arthur se había sujetado de él, de esa forma causó que ambos cayeran al agua a la vez. Francis se aventuró a nadar el resto del camino, ya sin deseos de subir. Por su parte, Arthur volvió al bote (pues tenía que ser devuelto) y lo siguió hasta la orilla navegando tan rápido como sus brazos le permitieron.

—¿Otro nombre, entonces? —preguntó un curioso de la multitud.

Arthur no hizo caso y se levantó de un salto, fue rumbo al jardín.

—No puedo dejar así las cosas. Debo averiguar a dónde se dirige.

Antonio lo siguió con su teléfono en mano marcando el número de Gilbert, Alfred extrajo de su bolsillo las llaves de la camioneta, listo para la persecución que veía avecinarse.

—Me dijo que pasaron por una estación de servicio —Antonio informó a los otros dos—. Quizá debería hablar con él yo mismo...

—¡Para nada! —Arthur le hizo colgar tan pronto como escuchó la sugerencia—. Verás, la cuestión es que fue tu nombre el que dije...

—Dios mío —exclamó el español, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Demonios, Arthur! —soltó Alfred, llevándose una mano a la frente—. De verdad la cagaste diciendo el nombre de su amigo.

—¡Ya lo sé! Es por eso que necesito arreglarlo, para ello hay que traerlo de vuelta antes de que sea tarde.

Lo que Arthur no tuvo en cuenta fue que en efecto ya era demasiado tarde, pues la mente de Francis había formulado un plan de escape. Mientras él continuaba llorando, Gilbert había bajado para comprar café en la estación de servicio. Una vez en el auto volvió a preguntarle qué había pasado en el lago. Con el calor de la bebida y la chaqueta de su amigo en la espalda Francis se sintió suficientemente sereno para explicarle lo ocurrido.

—Ese idiota —masculló Gilbert cuando terminó con el relato—. Pero, ¿por qué dijo el nombre de Antonio?

Francis suspiró.

—Hay algo que no te hemos contado. Antes de que yo saliera con Arthur, ellos dos tuvieron un breve romance que mantuvieron en secreto.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Yo me enteré meses después de empezada nuestra relación. No hubiera salido con la ex-pareja de un amigo amigo mío, usualmente complica las cosas, pero para ese entonces ya estábamos enamorados. Pero ahora hace esto y... no puedo evitar pensar que quizá... ¡todavía sienta algo por él!

Francis se largó a llorar una vez más, su amigo intentó consolarlo pero fue en vano. En ese momento surgió en su mente la idea de escapar solo, lejos de todos.

—¿Podrías ir adentro y traerme pañuelos? —le pidió.

Gilbert bajó del auto y se fue a comprar sin dudarlo. Ni bien estuvo lejos, Francis se pasó al asiento del conductor y puso en marcha el auto.

El celular de Antonio sonó, esta vez fue Arthur el que habló.

—¿Cómo que ha huido? —dijo con desesperación—. ¡Lo dejaste ir! ¿Viste siquiera a qué dirección iba? Bien, sólo quédate ahí, ya veremos qué hacer.

—¿Se ha ido de nuevo? —preguntó Antonio cuando Arthur colgó.

—Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que dije.

El español gruñó con frustración.

—¡¿Por qué tuviste que decirle mi nombre?!

—¡Estaba nervioso!

—¿Es que acaso te gusta Antonio? —rió Alfred. Su despreocupación no era de extrañar, pues él no conocía el pasado entre ellos.

—Claro que no.

—Eso dices ahora —murmuró Antonio.

—Quizá antes sí—admitió Arthur—, pero jamás llegué a amarte.

Alfred miró entre uno y otro alternativamente, desconcertado, consideró que era mejor no hacer preguntas al respecto.

—Da igual —declaró Antonio con una sacudida de cabeza—. Debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a Francis. ¿Alguna idea?

—Tú eres quien mejor lo conoce —añadió Alfred, su mirada fija en Arthur.

—Se me ocurre en dónde puede estar.

Con asistencia del estadounidense localizó en Google Maps el puente más cercano a la estación de servicio desde la que Gilbert los había llamado. Conocía a su novio al derecho y al revés, y si había algo que él no abandonaría ni en los peores momentos era su tendencia al dramatismo. Con un auto y la posibilidad de escapar a cualquier lado, un puente en el cual lamentarse exageradamente bajo el manto de la noche sería su primera opción. Por suerte para Arthur bajo ese puente corría un río, sin tiempo que perder le indicó a Alfred que amarrara el bote a la camioneta y a Antonio que preparara a todos los invitados para partir. Por último fue preciso buscar ropa seca, si le iba a proponer matrimonio de nuevo a Francis Bonnefoy no podía hacerlo luciendo de manera tan desastrosa. Feliciano tuvo la gentileza de prestarle su propio atuendo azul marino, lo difícil fue hallar un traje apropiado a los estándares y la talla de Francis. Con algo de asistencia y solidaridad logró reunir un buen conjunto: tomó de Matthew la chaqueta, de un tenue color rosa, también se hubiera llevado el pantalón pero sus piernas eran más largas que las de Francis, de forma que optó por el de Sadiq de un blanco impecable; con persuasión y unas tantas amenazas obtuvo los zapatos marrones de diseñador que vestía Lovino, quien calzaba igual que su novio; la corbata y pañuelo de bolsillo de un precioso dorado pertenecientes a Feliks otorgaron un toque de estilo; el moño rosado de Michelle acabó por completarlo. Uno a uno los autos se enfilaron para marchar en busca de Francis, uno en particular, con Antonio como único pasajero, fue primero a recoger a Gilbert.

Efectivamente Francis se encontraba sujeto a la barandilla del puente, con lágrimas en los ojos y una triste melodía sonando en los parlantes del auto. Sus amigos se estacionaron del lado opuesto y ambos bajaron, uno para apagar la música y el otro para subirlo a su vehículo. Antonio lo ayudó a vestirse mientras respondía distraídamente a lo que Francis balbuceaba ("¿Por qué mejor no te casas tú con él?", "creía que envejeceríamos juntos", "ese cejudo no me verá nunca más", "lamento haberme enfadado contigo, eres todo lo que podría pedir en un amigo"), mientras tanto Gilbert se encargó del peinado, o eso intentó, pues su conocimiento al respecto era muy limitado. Cepilló su pelo, lo secó con las servilletas de tela traídas del salón y lo ató con el moño de la chica. Antes de bajar del auto Antonio lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, le aseguró que siempre estaría a su lado. Los invitados ya habían llegado, conglomerados alrededor del río esperaban ansiosos la propuesta que esta vez tendrían oportunidad de presenciar. Afuera del auto lo recibió Michelle con una caja de pañuelos, lo hizo sonarse la nariz y luego le limpió la cara, para terminar lo empolvó con un poco de maquillaje y roció su piel con un suave estaba listo, Francis volvió a acercarse al barandal tomando pasos vacilantes. Por lo bajo, en el río, estaba Arthur de pie sobre el mismo bote del que antes había caído. Instintivamente apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo.

—Francis —lo llamó con la vista alzada al puente—. Siento todo lo que pasó. Así debí haberlo hecho desde un principio, con todos los ojos puestos en nosotros, siempre te gustó acaparar la atención...

—No lo haré —se precipitó a decir.

—No me dejaste terminar siquiera.

—Oh, pero si no hace falta. Sé lo que dirás, ya sé lo que quieres preguntarme.

—¿En serio? Entonces sabes que te diré que tienes el poder de hacerme sentir como si en mi pecho tuviera un manojo de fuegos artificiales, o que tienes la habilidad de derretirme con cada sonrisa y roce de tu tacto. Todo lo que hiciste surgir en mí fue inesperado y desconocido de algún modo. Te amo, Francis, lo cierto es que sin ti mi vida se sentiría vacía. Eres el amor de mi vida, y sé que siempre dices que las personas pueden ser amadas y enamorarse muchas veces a lo largo de los años, pero no quiero que nada de eso me pase a mí. Deseo amarte sólo a ti y a nadie más, quiero estar enamorado de ti por siempre y que nada de esto acabe. Estoy seguro de que así será, es por eso que te lo preguntaré una vez más.

En ese instante Arthur se agachó y recargó su peso sobre una rodilla, abrió la caja que esa misma noche le había mostrado y preguntó:

—Francis Bonnefoy, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él, expectantes. Algunas respiraciones se detuvieron mientras otros de los invitados murmuraban un coro de "sí, sí, sí". Con cada palabra Francis se había ido inclinando hacia adelante más y más, su corazón se había acelerado y para el final sentía que ya no cabría dentro de sí. Pestañeó una vez, completamente embelesado, y suspiró con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —gritó desde arriba—. ¡Sí y mil veces sí, Arthur!

Se giró listo para emprender carrera hasta la orilla del río y recibirlo, sin embargo, en ese instante se aproximó un camión a toda velocidad. Con un respingo Francis logró escapar de lo que hubiera sido una terrible tragedia, aunque los rápidos movimientos provocaron exclamaciones en la multitud. Trastabilló y se enredó con sus propios pies, tras girar una vez su cuerpo se chocó contra la barandilla y cayó al otro lado del puente, directo a los brazos de Arthur que llegó a alcanzarlo con el bote. A los aplausos y suspiros de alivio de los invitados le siguió un beso compartido por la pareja que acababa de comprometerse.


End file.
